


Lukes of My Heart

by MysticMidnight



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMidnight/pseuds/MysticMidnight
Summary: Natalia thinks about all the Lukes she has known.





	Lukes of My Heart

My first Luke was my best friend. I was an only child like he was; we didn't have many other children to play with. He showed me the city outside the castle, and taught me about the people there. We were almost never separated, and we never wanted to be. He was the Luke that proposed to me; he told me we'd change our country together. He was the Luke I fell in love with.

My second Luke was very different from my first. He was whiney and selfish; he didn't seem to care for me at all. He looked just like my first Luke, and I didn't understand why he couldn't act like him. I didn't realize they were two different people.

My third Luke was really my first, although he had changed over the years. He wasn't as happy as he used to be, but who could blame him after being replaced. He was very cold and quick to anger; at first I was worried that there was nothing of my old Luke left. Over time though, he began to act like the Luke I used to know, if only for a few precious moments. I treasured these moments, as they reminded me that we still remembered and cherished all the time we had spent together.

My fourth Luke had grown up from my second. After Akzeriuth, he realized how child-like he had behaved and decided to change. This Luke was more shy and unsure, doubtful of his place in the world. We all came to care for this Luke, and assured him that his life did indeed have value. We were scared when we found out he was going to die, and I don't think any of us truly believed it would happen. He had defied death once before after all, and we assumed he would do it again.

My fifth Luke was a combination of all of my Lukes. He had the joy of my first, the spirit of my second, the strength of my third, and the kindness of my fourth. Yet, he was different from them all. I had wanted both of my Lukes to return and I had gotten that, although not exactly as planned.

I was selfish, I suppose. I wanted them both, although the possibility of them getting along seemed hopeless. I feared my second Luke was interested in Tear; she was obviously interested in him, especially after he promised to change. I suppose my fifth Luke cares for her too, and while I don't want to make Tear unhappy, I want my own happiness as well.

These are the Lukes of my heart, and I love them dearly. They are all my close friends and I cherish each and every one of them. No matter what happens, they will always be close to my heart.


End file.
